Trying to Escape from Number 7 Privet Drive
by Arnye
Summary: I know I suck at summaries, but a new girl arrives at Privet Drive and wants to get out. Can Harry help her escape and find out something truly amazing about her?
1. Getting to Number 7

Hellooooooooo. Some how you have stumbled across my fanfiction! Please Read and Review, whatever you say, I don't really care. Also, all that 'I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters' stuff. I DO own Jade and Mina though. So yeah, onward!

* * *

Mina was about to turn 16 when her parents died. They were flying back from Finland when the plane crashed. Her parents named Mina's older sister Jade as her guardian. There was only one problem, Jade was five years older and lived in England. Jade had been non existent to Mina when she went away foreleven years. No one knew where she went. Only your parents knew. "Don't ask questions!" they would say. That was the only thing that Mina's parents were testy about, her sister.

Three days before her sixteenth birthday, Mina was sitting in an airport waiting for her sister to come and get her. Mina doubted that her sister would recognize her. The last time that she saw her sister was a very long time ago. It was when Mina still had her blond hair. Now her hair was dark brown. It went better with her amber eyes than blond hair ever did. Mina also had a small stud on her nose, which also looked good on her. She was wearing ratty old jeans with a red and black t-shirt.

People passed her by, while she was there. Not too many people really looked at her. They wrote her off as some punk, as most people did. Mina had overhears a mother sooth her daughter who cried at the sight of her by, "It's alright, she not here anymore." It made Mina sick that people do that. They write people off without getting to know them. However, there was nothing that she could do about the entire population.

A young, red haired man approached Mina. He was tall and lanky with gray eyes. This man looked to be about twenty. "Are you Mina?" he asked you in his British accent. Mina nodded. "Well, come on then, I'm here to take you to your sister."

Reluctantly, Mina grabs her stuff and follows this man. "I'm Charlie, by the way," he says to Mina. "I'm your sister's fiancé." Charlie blushes at this. Mina says nothing. Charlie seems nice, but as you know, appearances can be deceiving. He leads Mina to he car. It's an old one, beat up and looks like it's about to fall apart. "Whatever you do," he says to Mina, "Don't tell my dad. He's absolutely crazy about mug- I mean cars."

Mina raised an eyebrow in suspicion. What exactly was Charlie about to say? Mug something. These thoughts kept running though her mind all through the car ride to her sister's house. Mina sat in the back of the car along with her suitcase. Charlie's car smelled really bad. It smelled like birds of some kind. Mina noticed a tawny, brown feather on the ground. She picked it up and decided to play with it for the rest of the way. At least, when her mind wasn't on whatever a mug was.

Charlie didn't seem too familiar driving a car. He was okay, but not the best driver on the road. He often ran through red lights and stop signs. Mina had never horns blaring at a car that she was in at once. It was almost scary. Charlie turned off the main road into a subdivision, very crudely.

It was one of those subdivisions where every street name had a common theme. All the houses looked liked they were cut out and photocopied numerous times and placed on these neat patches of grass. Mina saw some people look at her oddly as she looked at them. She didn't blame them for it though. Charlie turned his car onto Privet Drive. There was a family unloading the trunk of a car. Three of members of the family were on their way into their home. A boy, who looked to be Mina's age, was unloading the trunk. As the car passed by slowly, Mina saw that he had black hair and beautiful almond shaped, green eyes. He was scrawny and wore clothes that had been let out to make him look even thinner.

Charlie waved to the boy. He seemed slightly confused when Charlie waved to him. "Who's that?" Mina asked. "That's Harry Potter. He lives a couple of houses down from us," Charlie replies as he pulls the car into the driveway. He manages to ram the car straight into the closed garage door.

Mina, very shook up, grabs her stuff out of the car and runs to the house. She turns around to see Harry Potter staring at her. He waves at Mina. Mina gives a weak smile back and goes into the house shortly followed by Charlie.


	2. Loosing Control

I hate finals! So yeah, normal disclaimer stuff. I've got finals this week, so this will be the last one for a while. Read and Review Please!

* * *

Jade's house was the opposite that Mina would have expected it to be. When Jade left, Mina remembered her as a messy slob. Clean would be a drastic understatement. Everything was so clean and so pure. It looked like there had been over a hundred cleaning ladies there; cleaning and scrubbing so that each item was spotless. It was like magic even. "Hello?" Mina called out in the spotless house. Mina walked into the kitchen and saw her sister scrubbing a plate into oblivion, listening to her Ipod. Her sister had not changed a bit since Mina last saw her. Her sister still had dishwater blond hair. Mina had assumed that Jade still had her deep green eyes that everyone envied. Mina walked over and taped her sister on the shoulder. Jade jumped three feet when she saw Mina standing there.

"Oh," she says bitterly taking off her headphones, "It's you."

"Yeah, it's me," Mina replies equally as bitterly.

Both of them are silent as Charlie comes into the kitchen. That's when Mina decided to go postal

"I see you're doing well. It's good to know since I haven't seen you for eleven effing years. Where were you?" Mina shoots venomously.

"I was busy. Didn't Mom and Dad tell you not to ask questions?"

"Didn't you just up and leave us for no reason?"

The lights in the kitchen had begun to flicker. They exploded and shards of the light bulb fell on the floor. Only the sun was peaking through this battle scene. The shards of glass started to rattle on the floor. Their vibrations growing along with Mina's temper. "So, I should get a broom to clean that up," Charlie says nervously.

"No," Jade says forcefully, "Let little baby Whilhelmina clean it up."

Whilhelmina was Mina's real name, but it wasn't the name that Mina responded to. When Mina was younger, and was still close with her sister, Jade used to call her baby Whilhelmina to annoy her, because it was all in good fun them. Now, was not the time or place to call Mina that horrible name.

"Shut Up!" Mina screamed angrily at her. The ground shook violently beneath the house. Glassware fell off the shelves and wind blew open the winds. In a fury of rage, Mina stormed out of the house.

Mina didn't know where she was going, but she wanted to leave. Mina wanted to escape from that Hell she was now forced to call home. She walked swiftly down the street. She turned left and then a right. She lost all sense of direction after that right. Mina had reached a small park in this image of suburbia. She saw that there were two boys picking on a smaller boy. The leader was big and looked to be about Mina's age. He resembled a pig with blond hair. The other boy was thinner and resembled a rat. The thinner boy held a little boy and the pig was punching the living crap out of him.

No one did anything. No one really cared when someone was getting the shit beat out of them. Mina walked calmly over to the swings where she sat down. Immediately, she thought of back home. Back where she used to play on a playground. After a couple seconds sitting on the swings, the pig and the rat stopped tormenting their victim as he fell to the ground and turned their attention towards Mina.

"Hey there, pretty lady," the pig said in a falsely sweet voice.

"Bite me," Mina replies fiercely to the pig.

Mina gets off the swings and sees the younger boy's body lying on the ground. She bends down next to him and sees that his chest is slowly rising. He is undoubtedly unconscious. The younger boy had sandy blond hair and round, silver glasses. There was blood coming out from his nose and was splattered haphazardly on his shirt. Mina placed a hand on his forehead. Instantly the boy's eyes shot open. He sat up and looked around.

"Hey Big D!" exclaimed the rat. "It looks like our punching bag is back."

An anger rose up inside on Mina. Through she did not know this boy, she felt to need to defend him. Mina stood up to the two boys that were approaching her. "I will kick your asses if you touch him," she said threateningly to both of them.

"And what will you do if we touch you?" Big D asked. He came dangerously close to Mina. A wind had picked up from out of no where. It grew stronger when Big D stepped closer to Mina. Leaves blew around quickly on the ground and litter his the rat as Big D came closer to Mina.

"Get away from me," Mina said vilely. Big D did not take her warning. At that moment, Harry Potter came around the corner. He looked oddly at the scene that was taking place. A young boy, whom he had recognized as Mark Evens, was cowering behind a tall girl. His cousin, Dudley, was coming close to this girl. Dudley's friend was just standing there getting pelted with litter and leaves on the ground.

Harry had felt the ground shake. His knees locked and he looked around. Another tremor took place. Bewildered he looked to the scene that was about to happen. He noticed that as Dudley grew closer the ground shook more violently. Then something strange happened. Dudley started to back away from the strange girl. His friend did too. They started to run the opposite direction as Harry ran towards her. He nearly tripped many times, due to the violently shaking earth.

Harry had reached the girl. Her eyes shone a bright, white light and she seemed to be taking the shakes of the earth quite well. Harry waved his hand in front of her and he fell down. He wrapped his arms around her legs and at that moment, the wind had stopped and so had the minor earthquakes. The strange girl fell down across Harry's body. Harry pushed her off and said to Mark Evens, "You will not repeat what you say to anyone, understand?" The small boy nodded in comprehension and ran towards his home.


	3. Do you believe in Magic?

Okay! Standard disclaimers apply. I failed my Finals Yay! Please read/review!

* * *

Harry bent over the girl's body. He saw that she was still alive. Her breathing was shallow and staggered. She was clearly unconscious. Harry had wondered what she was. She was clearly a witch of some sort. He made a mental note to ask Hermione of the different kinds of witches. Harry quickly scanned over her body to see if she had a wand. Sure enough, she didn't. "How odd," Harry thought to himself, "A witch that doesn't need a wand to do magic. Very odd indeed."

Harry had noticed that some of her dark, brown hair was in her face. He pushed it behind her ear. She looked so peaceful lying there on the ground. She was so beautiful. Harry bent down close to her. Closer and closer Harry's face came to the girls. His lips were almost touching hers. His lips met hers, but only for a split second.

Mina's eyes shot open to see a pair of be-speckled green eyes looking deeply into her own eyes. She realized that the person's mouth was on her own. Slightly surprised, Mina moved her head away. The be-speckled eyes belonged to a boy that looked to be about Mina's age. He was rather tall and gangly with messy, jet-black hair covering up what looked like a scar on his forehead.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Mina asked rudely. The boy blushed at Mina's impertinence. "I'm sorry. I tripped," he replied. Mina propped herself up on her elbows. Mina started to feel a bit frightened. The wind picked up again.

"So, I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new?" the boy asked Mina.

"Yeah, I just moved in today," Mina replied coolly.

Mina and Harry stared at each other before Harry finally spoke. "I'm Harry by the way. Harry Potter," Harry said politely. He extended his hand.

"Mina. Just Mina," Mina replied shaking Harry's hand. Harry smiled at that. He figured that Mina would never talk to him.

"You really have a nice smile," Mina said to Harry. He chuckled when Mina said that.

"What? It's true and it's probably one of the few compliments that I'll give someone in my life."

"So cynical Mina. Why?"

"When the world is cynical, it's good to be cynical right back," Mina responded to Harry's question.

There was another moment of silence. It was a moment where silence was absolutely necessary to enjoy one's company. Harry and stealing glances at Mina. Mina would sometimes catch him and he'd look away. "So tell me," Mina said breaking the necessary silence, "who exactly is this guy that was trying to get me?"

Harry took awhile to recall who Mina was talking about. Then he remembered when he first saw her. How Dudley was going to beat her up of worse. "That's Dudley, my cousin, sadly," Harry returned unhappily.

Mina found this notion funny. "How are you related to him? You look nothing like him," Mina asked.

"His mother was my mother's sister."

"Then why don't you live with your parents instead of them?"

Harry looked sadly at the ground. "They died. In a car accident when I was only a baby," Harry replied somberly.

Mina gasped as soon as she heard that. "I'm so sorry," she said quickly. "I should have never asked. I can be really oblivious at times. My parents just died too. Except, they were in a plane crash and not a car crash. Still, that must really suck. I mean, I only met your cousin once and he seemed horrible to live with. I'm so sorry. I should shut up now."

Another moment of necessary silence took place. Only this time it was Mina who was stealing glances at Harry and Harry looking really hard at the ground. Another quick blast of wind came by and blew Mina's hair away from her face.

"Did you ever made anything happened when you were angry or sad?" Harry asked Mina.

Mina scooted over towards Harry. "What do you mean?"

"Like if you saw a really revolting sweater and you were forced to wear it the next day, and somehow it shrunk to fit a hand puppet."

"You mean like magic?"

"Yeah, exactly like magic."

"I don't think I have. When I'm really angry, I tend to blackout and I wake up to find that the room is completely destroyed," Mina replied honestly. Well, it was true. When Mina was about ten, she used to get picked on a lot. One day, she just lost it. She blacked out and awoke to find that no one would talk or even look at her. Her parents decided to move the family somewhere else then.

"Oh," Harry replied crestfallen.

"So where exactly do you live around here?" Mina asked trying to bring up Harry's spirits.

"I live at number 4 Privet Drive, you?"

"Number 7. Lucky 7."

"So can we be neighbors?"

"Yeah! Can we have secret meeting places and codenames as well?" Mina asked enthusiastically.

Harry laughed at Mina's enthusiasm and nodded. Mina, who was now sitting next to him, kissed him on the cheek. "C'mon, we'd better get home. I don't want whoever is looking after you now to worry that much," Harry said. He got up and offered a hand to help Mina up to see that she got up as well. They both walked back to Privet Drive.


	4. Secrets

Standard Disclaimers apply.Sorry about this one taking such a long time.Grr.. I dislike the Roman Empire greatly now!

* * *

Harry led Mina back to Privet Drive. She found it almost scary even that Harry knew his way around this suburbia maze almost too well. Sure enough, they had both found themselves on Privet Drive. Harry pointed out his house, which was across the street and two houses down. The house was exactly like the rest on the street. It was tutor style with neatly kept grass and hedges. The windows and doors were tightly shut, unlike the other houses. The others had the windows open widely to let the breeze in their house. Harry's house shut tight not to let the cool air out or the warm air in. To Mina, this house seemed the most unfriendly house on Privet Drive and that was including her own home.

"Do you want to come in?" Harry asked. She nodded reluctantly, not to be rude. Harry took her hand and led her inside the house.

Sure enough, Mina was right about her feelings. The house that Harry lived in was cold and unfeeling. The air conditioning was blasting with such furry that it made Mina quite happy that she was in jeans.

Inside the house, nothing was out of place. Everything looked so orderly. Not to mention that everything was spotless. It made Jade's house look dirty it was so clean. In the room that Mina and Harry were in, which was the den, there was a TV facing a plastic covered couch. The sofa and the couch were perpendicular to a large, brick fireplace.

It was the fireplace that Mina started looking at. On top the mantle of the fireplace were numerous pictures. The ones on the left featured an obscenely large baby in numerous differently colored bonnets. Those pictures slowly faded into an equally obscenely large boy being hugged and kissed by his parents.

Mina heard a loud creak from the couch. She looked and saw the pig with his little piggy eyes glued to the television screen. "C'mon Mina," Harry said in a slightly hushed voice not to disturb the pig. He led Mina up the stairs. Mina was nervous for what to expect. When they reached Harry's room and opened the door. Harry's room was the antitheses from the rest of the house. Articles of Harry's clothing were scattered across the floor, along with crumpled bits of paper.

A soft hoot came from the corner of his room. Mina looked to see where to hoot came. She soon found out that it came from a snowy owl in a rather large cage. She went over to it. "Aww," she said in a sweet voice, "It's so pretty, what's it's name?"

"Her name is Hedwig," Harry replied

"Like the saint?"

"Uh, yeah, sure."

Mina poked her finger through the cage and stroked Hedwig's feathers. Another moment of necessary silence washed over them both again. However, it was rudely interrupted by a loud, shrieking voice. "Harry! Get the post!" the high pitched voice. "I'd better go get that," Harry said. "You can sit down if you want." Harry went to go down to get the post. Mina decided to take Harry's advice and sit down on the bed. Mina shot back up when she realized that she sat down on top of a book. She picked up the book and looked at it. "1000 Magical Herbs and Fungi," it read. She started to flip through the book. There were many strange plants. Mina had recognized some of the names of the plants from stories that she'd heard. She never thought any of them were real though.

Harry went downstairs lazily. He picked up the post that was lying on the foyer floor. He looked through the mail. Nothing but a couple of bills and junk mail. Harry went into the kitchen where he set the mail on the table. Vernon Dursley and his wife, Petunia, were seated around a large, circular table. Mr. Dursley grabbed the mail before it hit the table. He looked through it and saw a bill. He tore open the bill furiously. He scanned over it once. After he was done, Mr. Dursley yelled at the top of his lungs, "WHAT? THREEHUNDRED DOLLARS FOR OUR COOLING NEEDS? HAVE THEY LOST IT? IT'S HOTTER THAN HELL!" If there was one thing that Mr. Dursley disliked more than his nephew, it was if he was getting ripped off.

Mrs. Dursley wasn't paying any attention to her husbands shouting. Instead, she was looking through the newspaper. Combing it over for gossip that she might bring up with her neighbors.

Harry walked over to the fridge. He opened it and grabbed two cans of soda. He was just about to leave the kitchen when his Aunt Petunia asked him where he was going. Harry turned around and replies, "To my room."

Eyeing him suspiciously, Aunt Petunia asked, "Why do you need two cans?"

"I'm really thirsty."

"Well then get some water. I don't want YOU drinking Duddy's soda."

"Sorry," Harry said sarcastically. Harry went back over the fridge, he opened it up to put the two sodas away. Harry looked over the door. He saw that his aunt went back to reading the newspaper. He stuffed the two sodas in his pants. The coldness of the soda was quite a shock to Harry. He walked really quickly out of the kitchen with a semi-permanent shocked face.

Harry quickly ran up the stairs. When he reached the top, he thought it best to take the sodas from his pants. He walked calmly into his room. He saw Mina standing up with a rather large book in her hands. Harry knew at once what book it was. It was his book of magical herbs and fungi. Panic ran through his mind.

"Umm, Harry," Mina said uneasily. "Is there something that you're keeping from you family?"

Harry dropped the two cans in complete shock. He had to think of something. Anything for that matter. He couldn't just flat out say that he was a wizard to a girl that he just met.

"Listen, Mina, I can explain," Harry said quickly.

"Harry, are you practicing Wicca, because that's the only conclusion that I've got."

"Uhh, yeah I am. But only from a scientific standpoint. Honestly Mina, you should know that there's no such thing as magic."


	5. PreDinner

Hello! Long time no update. Sorry, writer's block among other things. Standard Disclaimer stuff: I don't own Harry Potter, Fall Out Boy, or The Academy Is... I do own Jade and Mina. So enjoy and please review. Constructive critisim is welcomed!

* * *

Mina knew that Harry was lying. She could tell by the quaking of his voice. For now, however, she had no other choice then to believe him.

"I thought you might be thirsty," Harry said offering her a cold soda.

Mina took the can, opened it, and started to drink it. Harry simply put his on his bedside table. He joined Mina on his bed. Silence, once again engulfed both of them. The only noise that could be heard was the television blasting loudly from the den. Mina looked over at the digital clock. "3: 54," it read.

There was a loud clunking of feet coming up the stairs. Neither Harry nor Mina noticed the sound. Harry's door burst open with fury as a woman stood in the doorway. She was thin and had a horse like face. It was rather long and her eyes seemed too far apart. Her wispy graying brown hair was cut short, which made her seem more horse like. "I came to let you know," she began. She stopped mid-sentence when she saw Mina sitting on Harry's bed.

"Who is this?" she asked brusquely.

"This is my friend Mina, she just moved here," Harry replied.

The woman's face turned into a screwed up position half way between thinking and constipation. It looked like she was contemplating and trying to recall information.

"No one new has moved here," she snapped curtly at Mina

"I moved in with my sister. She lives at Number Seven Privet Drive," Mina answered back to the woman politely.

"Oh, you're Jade's sister?"

Mina nodded

"Well then, hurry back over there and tell her that my husband and son would be glad to join her for dinner tonight at 6. And you can tell her that he," she indicated with her head to Harry, "will also be coming. Can you also ask her why she wanted him there as well."

The woman left Harry's room leaving the door open. "Was that your aunt?" Mina asked.

"Yup," Harry replied.

"She seems…nice…"

More silence takes place in Harry's room. All the while, Harry was briefly stealing glances at Mina. One time, Mina caught him. "What is there something on my face?" she asked. Harry shook his head. He looked over at the clock. 4:01. "You'd better get home," Harry said abruptly and awkwardly. Mina got up off of Harry's bed. "It was nice meeting you Harry and I'm glad I get to see you tonight," Mina said. She bent over and kissed Harry on the check and left. He was dazed and confused. After Mina left his room Harry fell backwards onto his bed with a stupid grin on his face.

Mina left the Dursley residence and walked over to her home. She walked inside and found the house moderately cool. Not freezing cold or desert heat, it was just the right temperature. Mina saw Charlie sitting on the couch deeply involved in a Time magazine. It seemed that he was hanging on every word that it said. She walked over to him, seeing which issue it was. To her surprise, it was the 1945 "Man of the Year" issue. "Um, Charlie, you do realize that magazine is out of date?" Mina asked not being rude.

Charlie put down the magazine. "Oh, right, I knew that. I just wanted to catch up on my history," Charlie said recovering. At that moment, Jade walked into the living room. "Mina," she snapped at her sister, "Go put on something nice, the Dursleys are coming over for dinner and I don't want them to think that my sister is a slut."

Mina didn't care what anyone thought. Well, no that was a lie. She did care what Harry thought, to some extent. "There's a nice outfit lying on your bed. It's the first door to the right after you walk up the stairs," Jade continued in an almost too pleasant tone.

Mina went up the stairs following Jade's directions. She opened the door and saw that her bag had been brought up already. Her room was a generic room. It was painted an eggshell white with beige carpeting and a simple bed with an equally simple dresser. On her bed, Mina saw an extremely pretty black skirt with pink mesh underneath it. The top that was lying above the skirt was a plain black and on top of the shirt was a pair of nicely folded black socks. These black socks had ribbons sewn onto them so the wearer had to tie them up their leg. Mina was slightly stunned by this. She never thought Jade, her sister, would pick out an outfit like that for her. Almost instantly Mina started to get ready.

After about an hour, Mina was done getting ready. She made a personal decision that her room was too bland. She went to her bag and took out a couple posters and some tacks. She pinned a huge poster of Fall Out Boy on her wall and then a poster of The Academy Is… . "There," Mina said silently to herself, "That looks a bit better." She put on a pair of jazz shoes to complete her "wanna be ballerina" look and decide to go down stairs.

Silently Mina tiptoed down the stairs so Jade and Charlie wouldn't hear her coming. "You have to tell her sometime," Mina overheard Charlie saying to Jade.

"I know, but I can't. Mom and Dad promised her to tell her when she turned 16, but…" Jade replied hesitantly.

"But what Jade? If you don't tell her now, she's going to believe all the lies that Voldermort tells her when he comes and gets her."

Mina decided that this was the perfect time to but it. "Who is Voldermort?" Mina asked innocently.

"Don't ask questions!" Jade said furiously to Mina. "Why were you listening on us?"

"I thought you said not to ask questions," Mina replied sarcastically.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. "Mina," Charlie said calmly, "How about you get the door while Jade and I see if dinner is ready?"

Mina did as Charlie said and answered the door. She saw Harry's family dressed to the nines. His uncle was wearing a dark blue suit (think the type of suit Napoleon Dynamite wore to his school dance, only dark blue). Harry's aunt was wearing a cocktail dress covered in ostentatious, intertwining flowers. Dudley was simply dressed in black dress pants and a buttoned down white shirt. Harry was dressed the same way, only his pants and shirt were a lot bigger and made him look like a turtle. "Please, come in," Mina said opening the door wider. The Dursley family and Harry stood awkwardly in the den. Charlie emerged from the kitchen. "Please, everyone sit down and Jade will be out with the appetizers," he said in his now usual to Mina, calm and pleasant voice. Mina noticed that Harry seemed awestruck when he saw Charlie standing there.

The Dursley family followed Charlie's words and sat down on the couches and chairs. While Dudley was walking over to the couch, he whispered in Mina's ear, "You look hot tonight." She knew that this was going to be a rough night.


End file.
